fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar Mask
Avatar Mask (擬人法の仮面 (アバター マスク),'' Abatā Masuku lit. Mask of Personification'') is a Holder Magic that incorporates Magical Masks that are worn by Mages in order to transform and gain more power as well as some unique abilities. Description Avatar Mask allows a Mage to access a transformation unique to each mask, to allow and gain the upperhand in a battle. The Magical Masks are comparable to Take Over, in that they grant the power of a creature. However, the prime difference is that the Magical Masks are formed via rituals, using the flesh fo fallen monsters, creating a new mask that grants the powers of the creature it was created from. Using their power is also relatively simple, the Avatar Mask is first worn by the user, and the user then utters the phrase "Transition" (変化 (トランジション), Toranjinshon lit. Transfiguration), which causes the Avatar Mask to to spread its power, and attach itself to the user's face, soon changing their entire body. Because of this simple method of usage, Avatar Masks can be worn by virtually anyone, but aren't guaranteed to be effective. Once transformed, the user cannot access any magic they had prior to wearing the mask, and their personality be change, as well as their entire fighting style, becoming much more akin to the creature their mask was created from. In addition, no matter who wears the mask, the transformed state is always the same in appearance, but with different levels of mastery. The transformation can vary, some more monstrous, or animalistic than others. It all depends on how much of the creature's flesh was gathered and converted into the mask, as well as the creature itself. At times, the transformation can even be bizarre, and completely inhumane, sacrificing any form of humanoid appearance. It should be noted that, regardless of the transformation, the face of the user is always the weakness, as in the mask. It is always a weak spot, and if the mask is destroyed, the user will be forcibly transformed back to normal, with visible damages done to their bodies, as well as losing their mask. There is no definitive limit to how many masks one Mage can carry, but there is to how many they can use. Once worn, and transformed, the user's magic power is constantly being drained, giving a time limit to how long a Mage can keep a certain form. Each mask, depending on its power, absorbs a different amount of magic power, at different speeds. Thus, it is also not recommended to switch between masks constantly in battle, otherwise the user may very well lose their entire magic power within a span of minutes, or even seconds. In addition, the Avatar Masks possess "ranking", that depend on the creature they were created from, and thus their power varied. It should be noted that this doesn't mean a low class mask cannot be a match for a high class mask, as the powers of a certain Avatar Mask can "evolve" to better suit the user, as well as improve upon its abilities, to the point where they may even surpass the creature it was formed from. The ranking go from "F-Class" to "SS-Class", which are the highest ranked masks, but are also coincidentally the most dangerous. A-Class and above Avatar Masks drain enormous quantities of magic power in short moments, making them usable for only a few minutes, or at worse, a few seconds. In addition to being incredibly rare, and almost impossible to come by, the higher ranked Avatar Masks also cause the users severe exhaustion, and their bodies also suffer, being harmed by the large amount of power these masks can grant. Untrained Mages could even be killed by their power if not careful. It is possible to fuse two masks together, creating a brand new mask with even greater power than before. This is easily done by wearing both masks, and uttering "Transition", fusing the two masks together into a new one, and gaining a new, upgraded form of both. The powers gained are a mix of both masks, and the appearance has remnants of both forms of the masks, but they can be completely different at times. It is also possible to wear three, but doing so is taboo, due to the sheer power granted by three masks alone, the user becomes a hulking abomination, and lose their humanity to the spirits of the masks, becoming active once more after three have fused into one. A thrice mask must be broken in order to return the user back to normal, or else they would remain that way until they die. Trivia *The idea was inspired by Majora's Mask, The Mask Cartoon Series as well as D.Y.N Freaks. *While it is theoritically possible to also make an Avatar Mask of a Dragon, unless the admins will it, the creation of a Dragon Avatar Mask will not be allowed. *In order to keep with their rarity, users can only have a mage contain up to three high ranking masks, that are A-Class or higher, but only one SS-Class. **This can be ignored on the sole condition that the Mage is used for story-only purposes, and not Roleplaying. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Items